


Santa Babe

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Twiiter request, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: The series regs @elizabethl36 posted a twitter request for holiday songs that you associate with your favorite characters so I posted a response to see Magnus teasing Alec with a sexy Santa Babe. So wrote this real quick for her and its unbetaed!





	Santa Babe

Santa Babe

_Santa baby, just slip a sable under the tree for me;_ _Been an awful good boy, Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight_

_Santa baby, a '54 convertible too, light blue I'll wait up for you dear, Santa baby and hurry down the chimney tonight Think of all the fun I've missed Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed Next year I could be just as good... if you'd check off my Christmas list Santa baby, I want a yacht and really that's not a lot Been an angel all year; Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Santa honey, there's one thing I really do need, the deed - To a platinum mine, Santa baby so hurry down the chimney tonight Santa baby, I'm filling my stocking with the duplex, and checks Sign your 'X' on the line, Santa cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight Come and trim my Christmas tree With some decorations bought at Tiffany; I really do believe in you Let's see if you believe in me Santa baby, forgot to mention one little thing, a ring I don't mean a phone, Santa baby, so hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry down the chimney tonight Hurry tonight_

Alec’s head shot up as music suddenly filled his office. The bluesy bump, bump, combined with a playful moan had his eyes swinging to his now open office door. A leg appeared, wearing a shiny black boot with a large silver buckle. The leg was clad in skintight black pants. Then the singing started, _Santa Babe_ , and Magnus appeared in the doorway. Those black pants were paired with a black jacket, red shirt, and some sort of fluffy while scarf. Atop his boyfriend head was a black felt hat with red and white feathers coming out the side of it.

Alec’s jaw dropped as Magnus did shimmy over to him and wrapped that white thing around his neck, _just slip a sable under the tree for me_. Pushing Alec chair back Magnus wiggled his shoulder forward and blew Alec a kiss as he sang what _an awful good boy he’d been_. Alec flushed a bright red as Magnus pranced away and across Alec’s office. He vaguely heard something about a convertible, but got distracted as Magnus turned and presented his backside, looking over his shoulder he winked at Alec inviting him to _hurry down the chimney tonight_!

Alec swallowed as Magnus shimmed his way back over to him, perching himself on Alec’s desk, Magnus pouted as he sang about missed fun and all the _fellas he hadn’t kissed_ , Alec frowned, what fellas, who the hell were these fellas? His frown got wiped away when Magnus leaned forward and took both sides of the white scarf and pulled Alec’s closer. He snorted at his singing boyfriend when he claimed he had _been an angel all year_ , as if! There was some request for a boat and a deed, Alec had no clue what Magnus was singing about, but he especially like the _hurry down the chimney tonight_ parts.

He squirmed in his seat as Magnus leaned back and crossed his legs back and forth, hips rising off Alec’s desk and swinging side-to-side to the music. He got a kiss blown to him at the _Santa Babe_ ’s, and he ginned shyly at the _forgot to mention one little thing… a ring_. Magnus spun once more and hopped off Alec’s desk to shimmy again before shaking his rear and issuing another plea to _hurry the down chimney tonight_.

The music stopped and applause broke out from Alec’s open doorway, he hadn’t even noticed the gathering crowd! Magnus gave a bow and a shot Alec’s laughing Parabatai a glare. Alec gawked at everyone and stutter out a “Mag- Magnus what?”

Magnus looked away from Jace and gave Alec a saucy wink. “I lost a bet darling, see you at home.” With that, the High Warlock of Brooklyn strolled casually passed the applause and laughter, leaving Alec red-face, and very much turned on!

Happy Holiday’s!


End file.
